


for everything until now

by velveticaneue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, One Shot, Sad and Happy, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velveticaneue/pseuds/velveticaneue
Summary: if i were to name this love, it would be 'thank you.' // (inspired by: me me she by radwimps)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 7





	for everything until now

[2022] 

The view from the top… I will never see it alone.

I just always assumed you would be right there next to me.

[2018]

The view from the top always has you in my peripheral vision.

I’m sorry.

I meant ‘had.’ 

Miya Atsumu is the starting setter for the team I play on now. A lot of it feels the same, like the way my feet feel across the floor—the inevitable squeaking—and how light everything is once I defy gravity. Do you ever think about the first time you set to me? Not the literal first time. But closing my eyes and trusting you and knowing by blind faith that the ball would be there. That you would be there. That you would make sure the ball would be there to meet my hand. 

And when I opened my eyes and saw the view from the top? 

You were in my peripheral vision. Eyes wide. Mouth slightly open. 

Complete awe.

[2013] 

“Kageyama, give me a toss.” Hinata Shoyou announced as they were exiting the club room. Kageyama Tobio spun the keys to the room around his finger and nodded quietly. They walked downstairs in silence, their hands knocking into each other as Hinata talked about their practice game against Johzenji that afternoon. Even as third years, playing a practice game was just as important as an official match. Kageyama let out a series of ‘mm’ and ‘ah’ and ‘hmm’ as he squeezed some energy gel into his mouth.

Hm. Apple. Pear. 

“Let’s not stay too late tonight,” Hinata said suddenly as Kageyama rolled out the cart of balls. He looked down at Hinata and tilted his head slightly, as if asking, “Hm?” Hinata smiled briefly and spun a ball easily between his hands. “I promised Natsu-chan I would work on receiving with her tonight.” 

Kageyama held his hand up to his mouth and stifled a laugh. “Your receives are terrible.” 

Incensed, Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s hand and held it firmly, keeping their arms up. His fingers intertwined with his fingers. “My receives are better, Kageyama!!” He said, lifting his jaw and frowning. “Much better than before.” Much better. 

(They could both hear Nishinoya holler, “Great talents mature late!”)

Kageyama laughed and glanced at their hands. He swung their grasp down gently and pulled Hinata closer. His lips brushed against Hinata’s forehead, and he craned his head down to press their foreheads together. Ah. Silence. 

Hinata dropped the ball immediately, and it fell with a thud, thud, (thud). His other hand reached up and made a desperate grab for Kageyama’s shirt. The fabric twisted in his grasp slightly as he pressed his body against the taller boy’s in such a haste. Like time was running out and this was the only thing that mattered. Closing the gap. Minimizing the space. Kageyama was the only thing that mattered. 

How many more tosses were left until graduation? 

Kageyama’s hands cupped Hinata’s face so delicately. Hinata felt his eyes close as he felt Kageyama’s fingertips brush against his cheeks, curl under the back of his jaw. He knew exactly where to touch him to make him melt. Everything felt hot under his track jacket as Kageyama pulled him into an embrace. Hinata let himself rest against Kageyama’s shoulder. He was still a whole head taller than him, and he enjoyed making it known. Kageyama rested his head on top of Hinata’s and smirked. “Oiiii…” Hinata started, jerking himself away and swatting Kageyama on the chest. Their shared laughter and little murmurs—“Kageyama!” “Hinata!!”—filled the gym until the door slid open. 

“Ahh…” Yachi Hitoka’s familiar blonde hair peaked in through the doorway as she looked at them. Her mouth was an unimpressed line. “If you’re not going to practice, the both of you should go home.” Hinata made a sound that sounded like a squeak transforming into a groan as he blushed. 

“Yachi-san,” Kageyama said, sliding his hand out from under Hinata’s shirt. This was not the first time she had caught them with a late night practice, and it certainly was not going to be the last. “Could you throw some balls for us?” She tilted her head as her hand drew the zipper down her manager’s track jacket. After she shrugged it off and placed it neatly on the floor, she went straight for the ball that Hinata had dropped. The first time Yachi had found them was not unlike this. 

And, like an angel, she said nothing about it.

[2022]

Kageyama felt an outstanding lurch in his stomach as he walked past the electronics store, holding a bag of sodas and snacks. You see, the giant flatscreen reflected his perfect posture, and he blinked and thought he saw a familiar flash of orange at his side.

But Hinata wasn’t here and hadn’t been for some time. 

They were airing a commercial for the Volleyball Mens’ World Championships on TV.

[2018]

“Kageyama Tobio…” you whispered into the dark with your head on my chest. Our bodies were bare and warm, and I felt… fuzzy? Was that the right term? “Kageyama… Tobio…” you uttered again. I squinted at the bare ceiling of the hotel room. It wasn’t even a great room, but the hourly rate was good, and trekking all the way back to our hotel was out of the question. We were in Tokyo to meet a couple friends, but we decided to explore the Shinagawa district a little. But the rain set in, and we—well, I—was not intending on walking around without an umbrella.

So while we waited on our actual plans with Lev and Inuoka, you found a hotel room to spend some time together. 

“Hinata Shouyo.” I replied, forcing my voice to be a couple octaves lower. You immediately started laughing. You propped yourself up on one elbow and looked at me as you slid your leg over mine. In the yellow light from the bedside lamp, you reminded me of a sunflower. I narrowed my eyes at you. “What’s so funny?”

(This was _my_ view from the top.)

“You sounded like Ushijima,” you said casually, flopping onto your back and glancing from the ceiling to me. “Are you thinking about him again?” My brows furrowed. What the fuck?

“You’re the one who brought it him up,” I said, chuckling. I got up and hovered over you, staring at your features and the way your hair looked like a flower against the white pillow case. “Maybe you’re thinking of him.” I lowered my voice again. “What is it, Hinata… Shou… yo?” You pressed your hand against my chest and shook your head wildly back and forth. You made a vomiting noise. 

“Shut up, shut up!!” You insisted, the both of us laughing even louder. You squirmed underneath me, and I dropped my head into the crook of your neck. I inhaled deeply as I laid beside you again, your chest rising and falling as you calmed down. 

I stared at your side profile.

(My view from the top. Again.)

[2013]

“I don’t want to be left behind.”

“Eh?” Kageyama pulled a clean shirt over his head and reached for his sweatshirt on a hanger. “What are you talking about?”

“I don’t,” Hinata made an uncomfortable noise that started in the base of his throat. “I don’t want to be left behind.” He scratched the back of his head and looked down at the floor. The club room was completely empty as they were, as usual, the first ones to get there. Yamaguchi and Kageyama were given keys by Ennoshita—“Since one of you is usually here first and last,” Ennoshita said knowingly at their first meeting with him as the captain—and Kageyama made full use of it. Sometimes, he and Hinata were there as early as four in the morning. 

(Their score of ‘who got here first’ was 10-8 for the month, Hinata was winning.)

“But you won’t be.” Kageyama stated seriously. “If you keep working, then you won’t be.” This was an arrested development waiting to happen. This was a crisis that they, as athletes, would always face. How can they be better? How can they _do_ better? What _was_ better? For Hinata, the gravity of the situation heightened his inevitable anxiety. 

(No pun intended.)

He wasn’t sure when he decided, but Kageyama was fast shortening the distance in the club room. His fingers curled around Hinata’s broad shoulders, and he searched his eyes—searching for a reason, anything, absolutely anything that would make him say that to him right then and there in that room. What caused this? What made him feel inadequate? Didn’t he know who the hell he was? 

Didn’t Hinata know he could fly?

Hinata reached up and knocked one of Kageyama’s hands off his shoulder. “Oi,” he said with a small smile. “Kageyama.” Hinata said more sternly. 

Kageyama let out a frantic and quiet, “Um…” and let go of Hinata’s shoulders. He took a couples steps back and cleared his throat into a tight fist. He close his eyes and turned his head to the side slightly. “It’s dumb to think that someone like you would be left behind. Your skills are incredible.”

Hinata smiled to himself like it was a secret since the King of Karasuno High turned around and scrambled around in his gym bag for nothing. 

“Just keep striving to be better,” Kageyama barked in an unnecessarily loud tone. “And you won’t have room to worry.” His face was burning hot as he stared at the disheveled state of his bag, his fingers sinking into his clothes.

[2013]

“Hina—“ Yachi announced as she slid the door to the gymnasium equipment room open. Her bright eyes widened, and she slammed the door shut. She loved Hinata and Kageyama dearly, she did. She really, truly did.

But she was going to have to remind herself to ask them if they disinfected the gymnasium mats before… and after.

(Sweat was gross!!)

[2013]

Kageyama noticed that sometime after Golden Week in their second year, Yachi became a little forgetful.

“Oh! I forgot to get the notecards. Let me get them from my room.” She was already gone before Hinata could protest that he still had some notecards in his backpack. Kageyama was impatient sometimes, and as soon as Yachi had left, he immediately cupped Hinata’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply. Desperately. Hinata shivered under his sudden show of affection and moaned quietly into the taller boy’s mouth.

As if he was trying to tell Kageyama a message without sacrificing any part of their kiss: a ‘please’ and a ’thank you.’ 

The soft click of Yachi closing the door to her bedroom was enough for Hinata and Kageyama to separate and stare at their workbooks, flustered and aching for more. Their fingers were displaced among each other’s as Yachi busied herself with organizing her side of the table. 

But as they looked at each other, she looked at them.

[2012]

For a long time, I hated… you? I was envious of your ability. I saw something that I severely lacked in myself, and I had to look at… you? It was like from the first moment I met you, I knew you would be the mountain in my path. No way around it. I would have to conquer you. Be as good, if not better. Every run, every pass, every effort towards getting better was ultimately to defeat you. I wanted to look at you through the net the same way you looked at me. I wanted the sweet taste of victory to mingle with the pain in my legs after three full sets. I wanted to have the full sense of a job well done. I wanted to play volleyball against you. I wanted to fly against your wind, land, and conquer the mountain.

I wanted to perch on the highest branch of the tallest tree that sat on the mountain. I wanted to see the world from the summit. 

I wanted to see what you saw.

[2013]

“I want us to be together for one hundred years,” Hinata said quietly as Tsukishima’s and Yamaguchi’s figures gradually got smaller. The fluorescent light from Sakanoshita Market reflected an eerie blue against the white part of his sneakers. Hinata looked up and tilted his head as he stared at Kageyama. “Even if I play against you, I want us to be together for one hundred years.”

[2018]

Hinata Shouyo looked up and saw Kageyama Tobio walk towards him, his head slightly ducked from when he had to walk through the doorway. He stood up from his chair and smiled. “Did you just get here?” Hinata asked, glancing at Kageyama up and down. He chuckled. “You remind me of Sakusa-san.” Kageyama stared at Hinata strangely and realized he was still wearing his mask from the flight. He tore the mask off and shoved it into his pocket, leaning down and staring at Hinata briefly.

“I just finished dropping my bag off at the hotel.” Kageyama flopped into the seat across from Hinata and leaned his head back. He exhaled loudly and stared up at the ceiling. “We had a practice match with the Sendai Frogs back home.” He leaned forward and drew a finger down Hinata’s water cup, creating a line in the condensation. “Kind of wish we played a team in Osaka.” What he really meant was ‘I wish we played a division 1 team,’ even though Tsukishima was especially annoying with the blocks and the taunts.

Hinata smiled and rested his face against his hand as he stared at Kageyama. He was chattier in person... which wasn’t saying much because it was Kageyama. But he preferred this instead of their video chats and text messages. He would always prefer that, but this was their life, and it was better now. Hinata knew deep down that he wouldn’t trade it for anything. “That would have been more convenient.” 

“At least we’re in the same country now.” Kageyama murmured as he grabbed the jug of water at the edge of the table and poured himself a cup. Hinata froze up momentarily before grabbing his water and nodding. “That makes me happy.” It felt like his internal organs collapsed as Kageyama uttered ‘happy,’ and Hinata knew he would be playing that sentence over and over and over until it was embedded in his brain.

(Honorable mention: “As long as you’re with me, you’re the greatest!”)

Hinata thought about it a little more.

(Another honorable mention: “Nice receive.”)

The server came by and Hinata looked at Kageyama briefly before pointing to something on the menu and said something about… crab tempura? Kageyama’s foggy post-flight brain roused at the thought of crab. He saw Hinata’s mouth moving and was immediately lost in how those lips felt. It was weird, right? They hadn’t seen each other since graduation, and they chatted while Hinata was in Brazil. Kageyama licked his lips. But the picture of him and Oikawa hurt his pride a little. Why the fuck were they together there anyway? It became a sore spot when it should’ve been nothing at all. But between the time differences, training for the national league and then the Olympics, Hinata’s increasing homesickness, Kageyama’s own loneliness and exhaustion—it was for the best that they separated for the time being. Neither of them had a clue of how long Hinata planned on staying in Brazil. Kageyama had zero wish to uproot his life and follow Hinata’s crazy footwork in the sand. His mouth went dry as Hinata flipped the menu towards him and pointed to something. Kageyama shook his head briefly. 

“What did you say, Hinata?” 

“I said that they still have snow crab at this restaurant even though it’s the last week of September. I ordered us the full course, so I hope you are hungry.” His hand brushed against Kageyama’s, and he stared at his knuckles like they had been set ablaze. His whole body felt hot suddenly, and it wasn’t the fact that Hinata chose a nabe restaurant where they would be sitting with a hot pot (and according to the picture, crab tempura and charcoal grilled crab) of crab, porridge, and other food. He was salivating, but he mostly wanted to just lean over and grab Hinata by the collar of his shirt and yank him close and then closer than that. Kageyama opted to drink more water as he nodded. 

(And ask him point blank: “Why didn’t you call me as soon as you got back to Japan?”)

Instead, this: “I haven’t had snow crab in years,” he told Hinata loftily as he tilted the bottom of his cup back and forth on the table. He thought of the delicious crab stir fry with a ginger and and scallion gravy at the Chinese restaurant that Hoshiumi brought them to a little after he joined the Adlers. Was that snow crab? He couldn’t remember. He did remember that he wanted to tell Hinata about it, but it was around midnight in Brazil when they were having their fancy crab lunch. 

(Did you know that the time difference between Brazil and Japan was 12 hours? Kageyama was thankful that it was such an easy number to remember.) 

“I’m thinking of getting an apartment here.” Hinata blurted out suddenly. Kageyama cleared his throat and grunted a little bit. “Since I’ll be in Japan for now.” 

“That’s not a bad idea.” Kageyama replied, trying to mask his excitement as much as possible. (He briefly thought about saying, “You should come see my apartment in Tokyo.” But he remembered where he was and how long it had been since he was breathing the same air as Hinata. He was _obviously_ the more romantic one. Hinata couldn’t possibly be more romantic than that—breathing the same air? Come on, now.) Just thinking about standing on the same court as Hinata was going to send him into a full blown seizure—well, no, it wasn’t, but he felt his body shake (shiver?) at the thought of it. “So hopefully I will see you more often, then.”

Hinata replied without much thought, “You could keep a toothbrush at my place.”

Hinata, wide-eyed, stared at Kageyama, wide-mouthed, as their server placed the bubbling hot pot between them.

[2016]

**From** : Hinata Shouyo  
 **To** : Kageyama Tobio  
 **Date/Time** : 25/04/2016 11:23  
 **Subject** : Quick update from Brazil!!!!

 **Message** :  
I miss you. 

I’m glad we took this picture of the five of us. It makes me happy while I’m working. I miss home so much, Tobio. I thought English was hard… Portuguese is even harder. But, I’m learning Portuguese better than you would, bwahahaha. I thought about calling you, but I saw what time it was back home. I know you’ve been tired lately and they’ve making you train a lot. But you got this! I know you will do great things. I’m so proud of you. We are all so proud of you. 

My delivery is about to be ready. I’ll email you after my lunch break.

I love you!

[2017]

**From** : Kageyama Tobio  
 **To** : Hinata Shouyo  
 **Date/Time** : 16/09/2017 22:19  
 **Subject** : Hey!

 **Message** :  
I hope you’re doing well and you’re remembering to eat. I ran into your mother and Natsu-chan in Tokyo yesterday. She told me the great news that she got an invitation from Niiyama Girls’ for a tryout to be on their volleyball team for libero. Looks like you’ve inspired her. 

I’m sorry about what I said. I’m sorry about getting mad that you don’t think you’ll be home for Christmas. I don’t know why I got so upset. I just miss you. I do care about what you’re doing there and when you decide to come home. I’m sorry. I know it’s been hard for you.

[2018]

**From** : Hinata Shouyo  
 **To** : Yachi Hitoka  
 **Date/Time** : 05/05/2018 14:31  
 **Subject** : FLIGHT ITINERARY JL 133 GRU-SDJ

 **Message** :  
Attached is my itinerary! Thank you for picking me up!! Don’t tell Tobio! I want to surprise him after I see my Mom and Natsu!!

[2018]

Hinata leaves a bunch of silver and black balloons and the biggest fucking meat bun he could find in Kageyama’s locker for him to find after his game against the Tachibana Red Cardinals.

That’s it. That’s the event.

(Because Hinata hates losing to Kageyama almost as much as he loves Kageyama.)

[2020]

Hinata exited the restroom, his stomach in knots as usual. A taller body was stopped in front of him, and Hinata looked up and expected an outrageously tall German volleyball player. Instead, it was Kageyama. He smiled down at him and rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Had to take a nervous shit, Sho?” His voice was just low enough to make Hinata blush. Hinata turned his face away, grinning slightly.

“Are you here to do the same thing, Tobio?” He could hear Kageyama’s heart beating steadily. Kageyama brushed past Hinata. 

“Actually, yes.” 

There was _so_ much comfort in things that never seem to change.

[2015]

“Why are you going to Brazil?” Kageyama yelled loudly in the gym. They were wrapping things up for the basketball team to take over. Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and Yachi had been sent away. Hinata and Kageyama insisted that they would break down the rest of the volleyball equipment and spend the last couple hours putting everything away before their _fancy_ third year dinner to celebrate getting to the semifinals at nationals that year.

Hinata, standing opposite of Kageyama, continued lowering the net down. He looked at the shiny wooden floor and inhaled slowly. “Because I don’t want to be left behind.”

**WHAM**

Kageyama hit his palm against the pole out of frustration and felt his fingers curl around the cool metal. His hand stung. “What the _fuck_ are you even talking about, Shouyo?” Hinata’s first name rolled off of Kageyama’s lips like it was the only thing to ever exist in his vocabulary. “You could try out for a division one team like _nothing_! You are so talented! You don’t need another country to tell you that!” He took a breath and said even louder, “You don’t need to leave me!”

Hinata tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling. So many good memories stemmed from here. This was where he planted his roots, where he started from a step up from the bottom, where he got more and more hooked onto volleyball. He could see right where the vice principal’s toupee flew off when he and Kageyama first met Daichi, Suga, and Tanaka. Countless drills. Receiving tosses from Suga. From Kageyama. His first kiss. Hinata shut his eyes and felt a hot tear roll down his face, and then another, and then another, and then it was uncontrollable. He dropped into a deep seated squat and rested his elbows on both knees, shielding his face and crying quietly. 

The decision to leave wasn’t easy. But nothing worth having was easy. 

Hinata wanted to be the best he could be. 

“I could learn so much in Brazil and be that much of a better player when I come home.” Hinata choked out as soon as he calmed himself down from crying. The familiar touch of Kageyama’s fingers running through his hair forced him to look up from his very small puddle. 

Kageyama’s mouth was contorted into a weird, sad smile. “So you’re planning on coming home?” 

Hinata glared up at him and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He knocked Kageyama’s arm out of the way and stood up straight. “Obviously, Krazy Kageyama.” He answered shortly. “My family is here, you are here… I’m just going there for some time and whenever I’m ready, I’ll come home.”

It would’ve been completely silent if Kageyama didn’t hear his heart break.

He felt his cheeks flush and redden furiously (out of anger? disbelief?) and he reached out suddenly and took a big grasp of Hinata’s shirt. His fingers sunk into the fabric as he pulled Hinata closer to him—when did _that_ action get harder? when did he get so buff and muscular? ah haha hahaha ha ha ha haaa—and looked right into his eyes again. “Whenever _you’re ready_?! How do you expect someone to wait around for until _you’re_ ready, Shouyo? It’s fucking _rude_!” 

Hinata’s own hand followed suit and curled around Kageyama’s wrist, ripping his hold off of his shirt without much effort (the genius setter blushed and he knew it was because he was feeling Too Many Teenage Feelings and he was all over the place, and he would _NEVER_ admit this to Hinata’s ego, BUT wow! so hot!) while maintaining eye contact with Kageyama. “I want us to work, Kageyama. But if you think it’s waiting,” he drew in a steady breath. There was certain shine in his eyes. That haunting gaze of complete seriousness and concentration. He had that exact look in his eyes at the end of a long game, the kind of look that made Kageyama do insane plays, the kind of look that challenged him more than any opponent ever could. “then don’t let me hold you back.” 

His throat went dry. When did Hinata get so damn cool? 

Kageyama smirked. “Let’s see what we can do.”

[2015]

Washio’s words played in my head like a broken record: “Without that setter, Kageyma, I see no real worth in you.” Those words rested heavily on my heart, and my spirit folded its own wings as I struggled during the first few days as a ball boy during that training camp. Everything I was until that point, everyone saw, and knew, that it was because of you. It wasn’t because of my father, my mother, or even the gods themselves… it was you. You created me. You were the artist who saw what I could do, even during that very first match in middle school. You saw me fly when I was telling other people that all I can do is jump. You saw my hunger to keep the ball off the floor, and you gave me tools to soar. I saw the summit with you. Everything was attached to you.

What was I doing for myself? 

What else can I do for myself? 

I’m not you, Kageyama Tobio. I’m not a genius in volleyball. 

But I can prepare myself and create opportunities for myself to be better and not depend on you. 

I can stand on the court because of my own skill, my own strength. 

I can do that for myself.

[2016]

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” Hinata’s distorted image on his phone almost killed Kageyama, but his voice came through clearly. Kageyama rubbed his eyes awake despite that he set an alarm for their call.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Shouyo,” he replied sleepily. He sat up in bed and crossed his legs in bed. “Did you eat dinner?” 

He nodded. The tan from being outdoors in Brazil really complimented his hair and his body. Kageyama wondered briefly if he had time to go if he bought a flight, packed his bags, and shirked all responsibilities for the next four days (one day to fly there, two days to not sleep and spend with Hinata, one day to fly home in time for practice). “I had some black bean stew with this thing that looks like a fried banana. It’s so good! I wish you could try it.” Fried banana with a stew sounded strange, but since Hinata was into him, he had to have good taste. Kageyama nodded thoughtfully. “What will you eat for breakfast?”

Kageyama set his phone down and stretched. “Maybe some hot rice and natto. I have leftover pickled plums, too.” He picked up his phone and got up, stretching again before walking to the kitchen.

“Kageyama Tobio.” Hinata said sternly. “You need to eat for muscle growth.”

“I have plenty of muscle, or did you forget?” 

“Ka-ge-ya-ma.” 

“Hi-na-ta.”

“Promise me you’ll eat some fish or something to go with your meal.” 

Kageyama made a face into the camera, and Hinata laughed. This moment was fleeting, but it was everything too Kageyama. This intangible memory of hearing Hinata laugh instead of them fighting was priceless. “I have leftover fried chicken from the convenience store.”

“Oi… Kageyama, what are you doing eating from a convenience store?”

“Don’t you do the same thing?” Hinata stopped in mid-drink from a sports drink that he literally bought from a convenience store on his way back to his dorm room. He turned and glared at Kageyama, pulling his lower eyelid down and sticking his tongue out as a rebuttal. 

“I’m not the professional volleyball player,” Hinata answered jokingly as Kageyama laughed, setting his phone in a stand as he prepared his breakfast. “Oi, turn your camera so I can watch you mix the natto with your rice. I miss natto so much, ahh…” Hinata licked his lips as Kageyama turned the camera towards his food (and his abs, thank you so much). 

“Come home and I’ll give you all the natto you want. I'll even buy eggs for tamago kake gohan.” 

Hinata smirked and shook his head. “Not yet.”

[2020]

“I know two Olympians,” Daichi said as he leaned back into a booth. Suga took a long sip from his glass of beer and nodded.

“They were our juniors, can you believe it?” Suga asked the table. Tanaka and Shimi—Tanaka Kiyoko, actually!!!—murmured in agreement. 

“You told them to come by, right Daichi?” Mr. Tanaka asked as he put some food on a plate and giving it to Mrs. Tanaka. She glanced over at the door while the boys (because they will always be _her_ boys) and saw Kageyama and Hinata standing outside, changed into regular clothes and talking excitedly to each other.

[2020]

“What do you _mean_ you’re going back to Brazil?”

“It was an honor to play next to you again and to even play against you, but I think that I can do more.”

“What’s wrong with just staying here with me?!”

“Nothing! Not everything is about you!”

“But you’re _everything_! I can’t do it again if you leave.”

“Then you don’t have to.”

[2021]

Kageyama didn’t realize the 101st year would come so soon.

[2018]

I watched as my serve sailed over the net as you received it almost perfectly. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. Your good footing, the switch in your step, the way you body contorted into a beautiful jump. Was everything you did so mesmerizing? I stared at the way your tongue stuck out a little—that same way you always did when you were just _so_ damn sure. You still harbored your tan from Brazil, and the sand from your suitcase littered the rug in my room.

I laughed to myself as you made impact with the ball. How the actual fuck did I miss you trying out for MSBY? Was I just that happy to be in your arms again? Or are you that much smarter now? I smiled, feeling a renewed fervor and competition. I wasn’t going to let you off that easy.

[2022]

The announcers said your name easily, and you waved to the crowd. I sat there in the Tanaka’s living room sandwiched between Daichi and Suga. Suga loftily said something about how great it was that someone that they knew, _their_ junior was playing in the world championship, that he made the decision to go to Brazil a second time and try out even after a successful run with the Black Jackals. I sunk into the sofa some more, and Suga looked at me. He was concerned, and he draped a comforting arm around my shoulders. “Kageyama-kun, don’t look so sad, eh? He’ll be back and it’ll be like he never left.”

I stayed at home because I believed that this is all I wanted, and there was nothing wrong with that. But you wanted more. You’ve seen more because you wanted to, because you _knew_ you could see and learn more. 

And I wondered what your view from the summit looked like now.

[2020]

It was not lost on me that there we were again, playing on the same team as we started so many years ago, Kageyama Tobio. As I stood next to you at our very first match in the Olympic Games, I took a brief look up at you and murmured,

“For everything until now, thank you.”

[2019]

Kageyama felt a strong sense of yearning in his heart as he saw Hinata standing there to greet him, Kunimi, and Kindaichi at the airport. It took everything in his power not to drop his shit and run and hug him as close as possible. He had so many things to say, to unpack, to explain. While Kunimi and Kindaichi went to the carousel to get their bags, Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s sleeve and pulled him back, saying quietly,

“For everything until now, I'm sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i love shoubio. this was a repost because i felt it was better as a one shot than a work with chapters. thank you for reading :)


End file.
